Kyoko de la Mancha
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: En una preparatoria femenina, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, existió una ingeniosa artista llamada Kyoko Toushino. Kyoko disfrutaba de leer manga en vez de estudiar. Y de poco estudiar y mucho leer manga, acabó por perder el juicio.
1. Chapter 1

En una preparatoria femenina, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, existió una ingeniosa artista llamada Toushino Kyoko. Kyoko pasaba el día a día perdiendo el tiempo en actividades tales como dibujar, leer y coleccionar manga; dejando de lado sus obligaciones escolares. Y de poco estudiar y mucho leer manga, acabó por perder el juico.

Decidióse un día que su verdadero destino era el de luchar por el amor y la justicia, cual Mirakurn su heroína; así pues tomó el nombre de Maho Shoujo Rum Raisin Queen junto con un uniforme confeccionado por ella misma diseñado para ocultarlo bajo el uniforme escolar, para así transformarse cuando las sombras decidieran a aparecerse. Y un día como cualquiera, salió de su casa lista para cumplir con el cósmico deber al que se creía destinada. Y comenzó su marcha a la escuela, donde muchas batallas tendrían lugar una vez ella se transformara... cuando una idea detuvo su marcha repentinamente. La joven Kyoko recordó repentinamente que como reencarnación de princesa guerrera, debía de tener un príncipe reencarnado al cual proteger en nombre del amor y la justicia hasta el momento que este despertara y éste la protegiera ella. ¿Mas esto detuvo la fantasía de Kyoko? No, pues a la vez que pensaba en ese detalle, Recordó que en los días en que aún no recuperaba sus antiguos recuerdos como princesa Maho Shoujo que era, su mejor amiga se comportaba cual su protector y más recientemente su guía y consejera. Así pues añadió a su amiga a su fantasía bautizándola cual Príncipe Yuki de Funamion; el cual reencarnó como chica para protegerlo de los peligros de su pasado.

Y resueltos los primeros inconvenientes, la ingeniosa artista Kyoko Toushino decidió resolver un último asunto, consiguiendo Senshis para que sirvan cual protectoras y compañeras guardianas del amor y la justicia. Perdida estaba en estas reflexiones, esta ingeniosa artista, cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba por la calle de su amiga Akari.

Pensaba la ingeniosa artista pasar recogiendo a su amiga, cuando un conocido lloriqueo llamó su atención.

—Por favor aléjate! POR FAVOR, YO NO ESTOY DELICIOSA!

Con sus recién descubiertos instintos de Maho Shoujo, Kyoko se volvió a la fuente del ruido. Akari estaba siendo perseguida por un enorme perro.

—Te salvaré Akari! — Gritó Kyoko arrancando en una carrera para alcanzar a Akari y al perro.

—Kyoko-chan, sálvate tú! — pidió Akari tratando de ganar terreno, pero el perro (un pastor alemán) no podía ser burlado tan fácilmente.

Entonces Kyoko gritó.

—No te preocupes Akari, yo te salvo. POR EL PODER DEL RON CON PASAS Y TODO LO SABROSO DE ESTE MUNDO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Kyoko se quitó el uniforme de un tirón revelando su oculto traje: una blusa escotada color con múltiples brillos púrpura que formaban el diseño de un vaso de helado de ron con pasas; una falda corta púrpura también con brillos rojos que tras jalar un hilo oculto, se hizo voluminosa como la de toda Maho Shoujo; botas, una blanca y una púrpura. Y para finalizar, sacó de su mochila una sombrero de bruja y un bastón. Ya estaba, oficialmente era

—Atrás tremenda bestia de cuatro patas, no eres más que un maldito hombre lobo mandado por las tinieblas, pero yo Rum Raisin Queen te castigaré en el nombre de todo lo que es sabroso!

El perro movió las orejas como percibiendo las intenciones de Kyoko, así que despacio dejó a Akari y le mostró los dientes a Kyoko. Kyoko no se inmutó, sino que hizo un complicado movimiento con su bastón mágico para rematar apuntándole al perro con el bastón. El perro comenzó a ladrar y se lanzó sobre Kyoko, la que hizo otro movimientod e Maho Shoujo con su bastón.

—Ataque... DEL PUDÍN DE VAINILLA!

Dicho esto, la poderosa Rum Raisin Queen metió su mano en su mochila sacando un pudín sabor vainilla y lo arrojó contra el perro. El botecito se estrelló de lleno en la nariz del animal. Al principio el perro se enfureció aún más, pero pronto se tranquilizó cuando comenzó a lamer el pudín. Rum Raisin Queen estaba orgullosa, había vencido al primer enviado de las tinieblas. Se volvió a Akari, que seguía temblando en una esquina. Le tendió la mano.

—Arigatou, Kyo...

Kyoko le colocó el dedo en los labios.

—No digas mi nombre con ese enviado de las tinieblas cerca. Yo soy Rum Raisin Queen, antigua princesa del reino de lo sabroso. Y tú Akarun, que vergüenza.

—¿Akarun? Pero yo soy Akari!

Kyoko levantó a Akari y comenzó a sacudirla.

—El sello de mis recuerdos se ha roto, ahora soy Maho Shoujo Rum Raisin Queen, pero antes era la princesa del reino de los helados, guardiana de todo lo que es rico y sabroso. Y tú fuiste Akarun, mi mano derecha y líder de mis poderosas Senshis, que guardaban el poder secreto del reino de los helados.

—Kyoko-chan... ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Akari con una gotita en la sien mientras seguía siendo sacudida por Kyoko.

—¿Qué no ves el sentido de lo que te digo? Akari, todo tiene sentido ahora. Tu poca presencia no es casualidad, es el vestigio de poder que tenías como Akarun. Recuerda Akari, recuerda por el amor de dios! Tú te hacías invisible para acabar con los enemigos desde cualquier ángulo sin que éstos tuviesen fuerza u oportunidad de defenderse. Rompe el sello de tus recuerdos, AKARUN!

—Kyoko-chan... me estás asustando — dijo Akari con los ojos llorosos.

Finalmente Kyoko la soltó soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

—Gasté mucho poder mágico derrotando al lobo de las tinieblas — dijo por fin señalando al perro, que estaba siendo llevado por su dueña, — pero no me queda opción. Usaré la energía que me queda para restaurar tus recuerdos Akarun.

Dicho esto, tomó ese bastón que hizo para ella y tocó suavemente la cabeza de Akari para así recitar su conjuro.

—Por todo lo que es bueno y noble; por todo lo que tiene azúcar y hace felices a las doncellas; por todos los postres fríos que nos hacen el día... reúne el poder y devuélvele a Akari, no, Akarun los recuerdos de quien fue. Dale de vuelta su poder de invisibilidad, su poderoso cetro de helado de fresa, su habilidad de incrementar sus poderes al remover sus bollos. TRAE DE VUELTA A AKARUN!

El "cetro mágico" de Kyoko comenzó a brillar con intensidad (Akari tenía que admitir que su amiga realmente se esforzó) así que Akari ya preocupada por lo que le pudiera hacer Kyoko en ese estado, decidió seguirle la corriente. Además que la soltaría, pensaba que le serviría para vigilar que Kyoko no se metiera en un problema grave si seguía fastidiando así.

—Oh... — dijo Akari comenzando su actuación arrodillándose frente a Kyoko. —Kyo... gomen, Rum Raisin-chan... finalmente comienzo a recordar... nuestros días de entrenamiento en la arena barquillo, el palacio de paletas que debíamos de proteger y...

—¿Y a nuestro enemigo las fuerzas de las tinieblas, no? — preguntó Kyoko complacida que funcionara y que Akari volviera a ser la de antes.

Mientras, Akari agradecía que funcionara.

—¿Y qué hago ahora, Rum Raisin-chan?

Kyoko rio mitad divertida mitad complacida.

—Siempre dándome ese sobrenombre. Pero me agrada Akarun, finalmente has recuperado tus recuerdos. Ahora vamos juntas a la escuela que hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Tenemos que buscar aún a nuestras compañeras Senshi para que nos ayuden a proteger a Yui.

—¿Yui-chan? ¿Pero cómo es que ella es parte de esto?

Kyoko suspiró.

—Cierto, apenas si has recobrado tus recuerdos, aún es temprano para que los relaciones con el presente. Verás... ¿recuerdas a mi prometido en los antiguos días?

Imaginándose a donde conduciría esa extraña conversación, Akari sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Guapo, noble, inteligente y trabajador... siempre estaba ahí para mí apoyándome en todo lo que podía. El príncipe Yuki del reino de Funamion. Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, hasta que fuimos brutalmente asesinados por las tinieblas. Al final tú enloqueciste y junto con las demás Senshis, liberaron su máximo poder sellando así a la oscuridad, aún sabiendo que eso conduciría a su muerte. Akarun, me alegra que hayas sido la primera Senshi que recupera sus recuerdos. Pero ahora debemos unirnos y proteger muy discretamente a Yui.

—Pero Yui es una chica — dijo Akari preocupada.

—Precisamente Akari, tuvo que reencarnar como chica para poder ocultarse de las tinieblas. Pero no debemos decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Yui. Esto podría suponer un peligro muy grande para ella. De momento tendremos que conformarnos con ser Rum Raisin Queen y Akarun, protectoras del amor, la justicia y todo lo que es sabroso. Vamos Akarun! Vamos a la escuela, y de regreso pasa a mi casa. Junto con mis recuerdos he recuperado nuestros uniformes de Senshi.

Así, tras darle tiempo a Kyoko para que volviera a vestirse de civil, juntas fueron a la escuela. Akari no podía negar que estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su amiga? Estaba tan perdida pensando en lo de Kyoko, que ni siquiera le importó que llegaran tarde y la profesora la regañara por eso.

—¿Estás bien, Akari-chan? — preguntó Chinatsu en el almuerzo.

—Sí, te ves como distraída — dijo Sakurako.

Akari miró a sus amigas.

—Me preocupa Kyoko-chan. Está actuando más raro de lo normal — dijo Akari.

—¿Es eso posible? — preguntó Himawari con tranquilidad.

Akari asintió.

—No la vieron — comenzó Akari.

—No te preocupes por Kyoko-senpai — dijo Chinatsu ya fastidiada. — Me preocuparía si comenzara a actuar normal.

—Yoshikawa-san tiene razón, Akaza-san — dijo Himawari dando la conversación por terminada.

Akari iba a decir algo, cuando un escándalo en el pasillo llamó la atención de todas, las que salieron para ver qué pasaba.

—Oi, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Sakurako a alguien que pasaba por ahí.

—La serpiente de biología, se ha escapado — respondió una asustadísima chica.

Todas se miraron y pronto comenzaron a correr como locas, y más aún cuando la serpiente entró a la clase. El caos era total.

Entonces, Kyoko también entró a la clase. Con decisión y un extraño báculo o bastón en mano se quitó su uniforme ante las escandalizadas alumnas lista para revelarle a las alumnas quién era en verdad.

—Atención, Rum Raisin Queen, defensora del amor, la justicia y todo lo que es sabroso ha llegado para llevar a este ser de las tinieblas ante la justicia. Akarun, únete a mí.

Akari la obedeció.

—Ky... digo, Rum Raisin-chan, yo no tengo poderes.

—Tranquilízate, quédate a mi lado y recuperarás tus poderes perdidos. Ahora yo Rum Raisin Queen digo... ATAQUE MÁXIMO!

Kyoko movió su bastón de una forma extraña y comenzó a perseguir a la serpiente sólo agitando el bastón. En medio de la confusión, Sakurako se puso un par de guantes y tomó a la serpiente.

—Listo, ¿ya todos tranquilos? — preguntó la chica.

Una profesora se acercó y trajo un recipiente de cristal.

—Muchísimas gracias Ohmuro-san. Has salvado el día. Y en cuanto a Toushino, repórtese conmigo después de clases. Sólo ha venido a crear escándalo con ese trajecito y ese numerito suyo. Es todo.

—Es una lástima, Kyoko-senpai — dijo Chinatsu.

Kyoko la ignoró y se volvió a Sakurako.

—Eto... ¿nani?

—Sakuran-chan.

—Eto... yo soy Sakurako.

—¿No entiendes? Tú eres Sakuran-chan! Ya recuerdo! Tu especialidad era usar ataques relativamente débiles para irritar al oponente, pero tu poder real es increíble.

—No sé de lo que hablas... — dijo Sakurako retrocediendo un par de pasos buscando el apoyo de Himawari.

—¿De qué hablo? — dijo Kyoko indignada. —Hablo que tú eres una de mis compañeras Senshi junto con Akarun! Nosotras tres conoceremos nuestro destino combatiendo las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Vamos, recuerda y únete a mí, Sakuran-chan!

Sakurako se calló unos instantes y luego comenzó a saltar muy feliz.

—Yey! Entonces soy una súper Maho Shoujo Senshi! Muérete de la envidia, Himawari!

Himawari prefirió no decir nada y dejarla ser. Entonces sonó la campana de la clase, haciendo reaccionar a Kyoko.

—Rayos, continuaremos esta conversación después de clases, Akarun, Sakuran! Yo debo irme — dijo Kyoko saltando por la ventana.

Todas miraron la escena con una gotita en la sien.

—¿Es esto lo que decías que te preocupaba, Akari-chan? — preguntó Chinatsu.

Akari asintió.

—¿Qué demonios le pasará a Kyoko-senpai? — dijo Himawari preocupada también. —Y tú ya deja de saltar como idiota que esto es muy serio! — regañó al ver que Sakurako había comenzado a practicar poses ridículas emulando a una Maho Shoujo.

—Me pregunto si estará bien — suspiró Akari al final.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal les pareció? Sé que al final nos alejamos de la historia de Don Quijote, pero en serio que esta es una historia de YuruYuri y tristemente no he podido aún con la versión completa de Don Quijote, me he limitado a una edición para secundaria.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Akari salió del club de entretenimiento sin ninguna novedad. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero fue bastante tranquilo ya que Kyoko andaba castigada por el espectáculo de Rum Raisin Queen. La chica quiso consultar el problema con Yui, pero Chinatsu no le dio oportunidad por estar abrazando tanto tiempo a Yui y Akari no pudo acercarse. No le importó que la ignoraran, estaba realmente preocupada por Kyoko y su extraño comportamiento.

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba mientras pasaba por un callejón cuando alguien la tomó por detrás y la arrastró al callejón. Akari iba a gritar, cuando Kyoko habló:  
—Siento haberte asustado, Akarun, pero esta es una situación de vida o muerte. Recuerda que las fuerzas de las tinieblas nos rodean. Ven, necesito que vengas a mi casa para devolverte tus poderes así como tu traje de Ice-Cream-Senshi. Tu elemento: la fresa, deliciosa y muy versátil, perfecto para convertirse en la mano derecha del Ron con Pasas.

Y así, Kyoko jaló a Akari a través del callejón, que en realidad era un atajo hacia su casa. Una vez en la residencia Toushino, la ingeniosa artista Kyoko Toushino extrajo de su armario un cosplay rosa de excelente calidad, para ser oculto bajo el uniforme de su joven compañera y así al momento de entrar a la acción, éste pudiese revelarse y con sólo halar un cordón se transformase en el uniforme perfecto para una Maho Shoujo.

—Me alegra que el cosmos me haya dado a guardar a mí nuestros poderes, Akarun, ahora estamos más listas que nunca para vencer a las tinieblas. Recuerda bien: además de luchar contra las fuerzas del mal debemos de recuperar a nuestras compañeras Senshi. Ya hemos encontrado a Sakuran, pero tu amiga Hima-chan nos detuvo. ¿Sabes? Hima-chan es una buena chica, pero creo que está siendo poseída por las fuerzas de las tinieblas para evitar que encuentre más Senshis. Mañana en la mañana, Akarun, iremos a interceptar a Hima-chan y a Sakuran para hacerla reaccionar y que nos deje convertirla en la Senshi que está destinada a ser. Liberaremos sobre Hima-chan todo nuestro poder de Senshis.

Akari retrocedió.

—Pero Kyoko-chan... ¿esto no lastimará a Himawari-chan?

Rum Raisin Queen sonrió.

—Tranquila Akarun, los poderes de las tinieblas son los que se verán afectados. Tu amiga no recibirá ningún daño; ¡y es más! Sentirá un gran alivio cuando no tenga esa oscuridad dentro de ella. Confía en tu princesa Akarun, yo sé lo que hago. Recuerda que tengo de mi parte toda la sabiduría del reino de los helados.

Akari asintió.

—Pero entonces Rum Raisin-chan, tengo que irme. Mañana seguiremos.

—Descansa Akarun, a diferencia mía tu cuerpo aún no se adapta a tus poderes de Senshi. Pero descuida, juntas lograremos el cambio.

Aún un poco preocupada, pero sin pensar que la ingeniosa artista en verdad llegase a lastimar a Himawari, Akari regresó a su morada lista para reponerse de lo que fue un día agotador. Se durmió en cuanto se acostó pensando que las cosas no iban a llegar a más y olvidándose de todo lo que pasó con Kyoko. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

A la mañana siguiente Akari fue despertada a las 4am debido a que alguien arrojaba piedras contra su ventana. Confundida, Akari abrió la ventana y vio hacia fuera. Kyoko estaba en la calle vistiendo su traje de Rum Raisin Queen con una bolsa de gimnasia, en que Akari suponía estaba su ropa de diario.

—¿Kyoko-chan? — preguntó Akari frotándose los ojos.

—No me llames así con esta forma, Akarun —regañó Kyoko, — recuerda que los poderes de las tinieblas pueden oírte y buscarme en mi forma normal. Recuerda que mi nombre es Rum Raisin Queen. Ahora transfórmate y ven conmigo, tenemos que hacer que nuestra amiga Sakuran vuelva a ser una Senshi y salvar a Hima-chan de los poderes de la oscuridad.

Así, Akari, sin entender qué pretendía la ingeniosa artista, se puso su cosplay del personaje Akarun y con su uniforme dentro de su mochila, salió tras Kyoko sin poderse tomar ni un poco de jugo para desayunar. Aturdida aún por el sueño, Akarun, tardó varios minutos en comprender que iban hacia la ruta que Sakurako y Himawari tomaban para ir a la escuela. Cuando llegaron a una intersección cuya cercanía a un parque funcionaba perfectamente para ocultar su presencia, Rum Raisin Queen le pasó a Akari un envase de helado sabor fresa. Akari, o Akarun como era conocida por Kyoko ahora, preguntó temerosa:

—Rum Raisin-chan, ¿cuál es el plan?

—El que usábamos siempre en nuestros días de luchar por la justicia allá en el Reino de los Helados, Akarun. Tú usarás tu fuerza para distraer a Hima-chan mientras yo aparezco por detrás y uso mi ataque máximo para obligar a salir a las fuerzas de las tinieblas que la han hecho suya — dijo Kyoko agitando frente a Akari un frasco de lo que sólo podía ser helado de ron con pasas. — Una vez limpia Hima-cham, haremos volver a Sakuran a nuestro equipo.

Akari en esos momentos reaccionó. Tomó su celular disimuladamente y mandó un mensaje esperando que funcionara... y que Kyoko no sospechara tampoco.

* * *

—Geez! Demonios Sakurako, debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde — regañaba Himawari a su amiga, que aún medio dormida la seguía para ir a la escuela.

Al sentir la vibración, Himawari sacó su celular. Confundida, abrió el mensaje: Himawari-chan, por favor toma otra ruta a la escuela y hagas lo que hagas no pases por el parque que está por tu casa. Por favor, es importante.

—¿Y qué quiere Akari-chan? — preguntó Sakurako ya más despejada.

—No sé y no tengo tiempo de ponerme a averiguarlo. Ya le preguntaremos en clase, date prisa Sakurako.

Obedeciendo, la pequeña castaña aceleró el paso.

* * *

—Ya están aquí, es tu movimiento, Akarun. Descuida, no dejaré que uses tu ataque de helado si no es necesario. Tú déjamelo a mí.

Akari, temerosa salió al encuentro de sus amigas.

—Akari-chan! — saludó alegremente Sakurako.

—¿Qué haces vestida así, Akaza-san? — preguntó Himawari observando el atuendo de Maho Shoujo de su amiga.

—Por favor chicas, tienen que huir de aquí antes que Kyoko-chan reaccione. Por favor, no entienden.

—Akaza-san, sé que tú no eres del tipo que hace bromas pesadas pero por favor no empieces hoy — dijo Himawari adelantándose.

Akari quiso detenerla, pero fue muy tarde. La ingeniosa artista, ahora autodenominada Rum Raisin Queen, saltó de improviso con su bote de helado de ron con pasas y lo vertió todo sobre el cabello de Himawari. La joven de cabello azul se quedó paralizada por unos instantes sintiendo el grasoso helado cayendo por su cabeza y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kyoko, ahora Rum Raisin Queen. Sakurako y Akari estaban como paralizadas sin saber cómo reaccionar ante cosa semejante. Ensanchando más su sonrisa, Kyoko le dirigió a Himawari unas sinceras palabras:

—En estos momentos tal vez sientas que he sido malvada contigo, mas no me juzgues, Hima-chan. Fuiste poseída por los espíritus de las tinieblas cuya misión era entorpecer mi búsqueda de mis compañeras Senshi. Akarun no fue problema y no fue nada el convencerla que rompiera el sello de sus recuerdos. No así Sakuran, a la cual inconscientemente no dejabas que se convirtiese en la Senshi que estaba destinada a ser. Quiero que sepas que no te culpo, Hima-chan, y que sé muy bien que eran acciones dirigidas por las tinieblas. No te preocupes, con mis poderes de Princesa del Reino de los Helados te he purificado. No me des las gracias.

Kyoko levantó la cabeza para ver a Akari.

—Akarun, quiero que le des una mano y ayúdala a recuperarse, no es fácil ser poseída por las tinieblas y le queda una larga recuperación. — Luego se volvió a Sakurako, que seguía en shock con Akari. — Sakuran, te veré después de clases, pues tengo tu traje de poder y con él tu misión como Senshi. Yo me voy.

Dicho esto, Kyoko se perdió de vista.

Himawari lloraba, así que las dos amigas se acercaron a ella para consolarla.

—Por favor, te ruego que me perdones Himawari-chan — dijo Akari llorando también. —Quise advertirte que no pasaras por aquí, que Kyoko-chan se ha vuelto loca, pero me descubrió escribiendo el mensaje y no quería arriesgarme pensando en que me escucharías. Himawari-chan, por favor...

Himawari recuperó el dominio de sí misma y le hizo una señal a Akari para que se callara.

—Está bien, sé que no fue culpa tuya... sé que tengo que seguirle la corriente para evitarme otro de estos... sólo por favor... llévenme a mi casa, tengo que lavarme el cabello gracias a la idiota de Kyoko-senpai.

Sakurako permaneció callada. No había visto tan mal a Himawari en toda su vida y no quería volver a verla de esa forma, así que sólo ayudó a Himawari y la acompañó a su casa a lavarse el cabello tal como ella quería. Himawari no lo dijo, pero agradeció el gesto. Una vez terminaron, tendrían suerte si llegaban a la segunda hora de clase así que mejor se quedaron en casa de Himawari.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Akari por fin. —Creía que se le pasaría, pero por lo visto ha empeorado.

Himawari la miró muy seria.

—Hablemos con el resto de su club y con el consejo estudiantil. Tengo entendido que sigue castigada por el numerito que vino a hacer en nuestra clase y que no nos interrumpirá.

—Bien, le mandaré un mensaje a Sugiura-senpai — dijo Sakurako poniendo manos a la obra.

—Y Sakurako — dijo Himawari más seria de lo normal, sorprendiendo un poco a la aludida. — Me temo que tendrás que ir a donde Kyoko-senpai esta tarde al salir del consejo estudiantil. Akaza-san acertó al seguirle la corriente, no me quiero ni imaginar hasta dónde puede llegar esta locura suya.

A la hora de salida, las chicas fueron disimuladamente a la casita del club de entretenimiento, donde Yui y Chinatsu ya las esperaban.

—¿Y bien, qué es ese asunto urgente que quieren tratar? — preguntó Yui.

—Tenemos que esperar a las demás del consejo estudiantil — intervino Himawari.

—Ya estamos aquí — dijo Ayano entrando detrás de las chicas junto con Chitose. —¿Y bien, qué hizo esta vez Toushino Kyoko?

Todas miraron a Akari, que comenzó a contarles la historia de cómo la había venido a interceptar la mañana anterior, y luego el asunto de aquella mañana con Himawari.

—En pocas palabras, terminó de volverse loca — dijo Chinatsu fastidiada. —¡Mou! ¿Cómo se atreve a escoger a Yui-senpai como su príncipe encantador? ¿Por qué, por qué?

Haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por ignorarla, Yui se puso a reflexionar.

—Mmh... está visto que si tratamos de hacerla entrar en razón únicamente vamos a terminar con un postre frío de sombrero. Sugiero que sigamos el ejemplo de Akari y le sigamos la corriente.

—¿Pero qué dices, senpai? — dijo Chinatsu lloriqueando y apretando a Yui con toda su fuerza. — NO quiero que te conviertas en su príncipe encantador.

Luchando por quitársela de encima, Yui se explicó:

—Miren, algo se nos ocurrirá. De momento Ohmuro-san y Akari que le sigan la corriente, y todas las que elija como Senshis. Y bueno, no sólo le sigan la corriente, sino que traten de evitar que alguien más salga herido, ¿sí?

Todas asintieron.

—Y por favor que Kyoko recupere pronto la razón...

* * *

**Y bueno, espero les guste como va la historia. Pobre HImawari, pero ni modo. En fin espero sus comentarios y sólo les digo:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pasasen lentos los días sin que hubiese cambio alguno en la condición de la ingeniosa artista Toushino Kyoko; si acaso un gradual empeoramiento de su demencia. Funami Yui trató por todos los medios por ella conocidos de devolverle a su amiga el contacto perdido con la realidas; mas estos intentos fueron inútiles en su totalidad.

Trató mediante la intervención del psicólogo de su preparatoria; mas este intento terminó en que éste fuese tomado por uno más de las fuerzas de la oscuridad y terminara con un helado cual sombrero. Intentó mediante la intervención de la única la cual consideraba más demente que la ingeniosa artista, la profesora Nishigaki; mas esta y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil igualmente terminaron siendo bañadas con helado y coronadas con chispitas tras su intento de terapia de explosión. Los fallidos intentos de Funami Yui de normalizar a su amiga finalizaron con una intervención grupal de sus amigas, mas esta igualmente terminó en el fracaso más el reclutamiento de Ikeda Chitose y Matsumoto Rise (una vez limpia de las influencia oscura) para el ejército de Senshis de la ingeniosa artista. Tras este triste último intento, Funami Yui se sumió en la desesperación creyendo que no había medio para hacer volver a la ingeniosa artista.

Pero no contaba esta joven con la valiente intervención de la única que se preocupaba tanto por la salud mental de la ingeniosa artista tanto o más que la propia Funami Yui. Durante la semana de inútiles intentos de la joven de negros cabellos de hacer volver a su amiga, Sugiura Ayano estuvo observando en silencio guardando la esperanza que su querida Toushino Kyoko regresase de la locura. Pero tras ver fallo tras fallo, Sugiura Ayano tuvo la certeza que si quería hacer volver a Kyoko, ella debía de tomar medidas extremas. Así pues Ayano se decidió a estudiar los movimientos de la ingeniosa artista; así como aquello que todo lo había comenzado: los mangas shojo. Especialmente uno de título Mirakurun.

Pasó semana y media antes que Ayano hiciese su movimiento; pues tenía múltiples preparativos. No le comunicó a Yui su idea, pues tenía que probarla en solitario esperando que aquello ayudara a devolver a Kyoko a la normalidad. Lo que sí hizo, fue tomar prestados los cosplay que la ingeniosa artista dejara en el salón del club de entretenimiento para así inspirarse en lo que planeaba hacer.

Una mañana de lunes, Kyoko y sus guerreras Senshi comenzaron el patrullaje de madrugada esperando así encontrar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad antes que se atreviesen a dañar a los decentes estudiantes que se dirigían a estudiar. Rum Raisin Queen saltaba de un sitio a otro buscando evidencia, asustando a más de algún transeúnte madrugador y cosas así; las demás Senshi se iban a dormir a casa de quien viviera más cerca y despertarse a tiempo para darle el reporte a Rum Raisin Queen que no había ningún peligro a la vista. Así pues una vez se reunieron con su valiente líder, a quien seguían únicamente para no dañar aún más su salud mental, comenzaron su trayecto a la escuela donde se cambiarían sus trajes de Maho Shoujo a sus uniformes escolares ahorrando el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando lo raro pasó. Una sombra salió a su encuentro. Chitose se emocionó al reconocer a Ayano.

—¡Ayano-chan! no me digas que vienes a unirte a nuestro selecto grupo de Maho Shoujos para estar más cerca de Toushino-san — dijo Chitose sacándose las gafas y entrando a modo fantasía.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento en verdad Chitorion, pero no cualquiera puede ser una Maho Shoujo. He sentido la energía de Ayano y no es una de las nuestras; no puedo recordarla como Maho Shoujo.

Ayano se acercó más y todas se dieron cuenta que vestía un traje de Maho Shoujo, pero algo diferente al de ellas: el de Ayano era muy revelador, con una especie de sostén de fantasía color negro con calaveras rojas dibujadas, un pantalón negro muy pegado y botas rojas para finalizar con un sombrero negro y una capa de un rojo más oscuro. Ayano movió su báculo, sobre el cual descansaba un bote de pudín y antes que Kyoko pudiera decir algo, Ayano le estrelló un bote de pudín en el rostro. Las Senshis contuvieron el aliento asustadas, y Ayano le estrelló un segundo bote de pudín, esta vez en el cabello.

Las chicas estaban paralizadas, ¿también Ayano? Entonces la chica se volvió a mirarlas y les guiñó un ojo a la vez que hablaba:

—No intenten nada, Senshis. Sólo alguien con el poder de Rum Raisin Queen podría soportar mis poderosos ataques.

Dicho esto, un tercer bote de pudín fue a parar sobre la ropa de Kyoko y calculando que ya no podía aprovechar el tomarla desprevenida, Ayano saltó hacia atrás.

—Sí que tengo madera de Senshi, pero no me uniría a alguien tan débil ni loca — dijo Ayano lo más convincente que pudo.

—Pudding Master — dijo Kyoko levantándose de pronto. — Ya me acuerdo de ti. Nuestra soldado más poderosa, tanto como yo, pero nos abandonaste y te uniste a las Fuerzas Oscuras.

—El poder del pudín supera al del helado en todas sus formas y lo sabes muy bien, Rum Raisin Queen. Estoy aquí porque desperté al momento en que sentí tu presencia. Al igual que tú he roto el sello de mis recuerdos y sé que Dark Prince Sama estará feliz que su soldado más poderosa y fiel esté de vuelta al juego.

Finalmente Ayano se alejó tras la característica risa diabólica de villana de Maho Shoujo. Kyoko se congeló.

—Pudding Master —dijo Kyoko por fin. — Ya te derroté en mi antigua vida y volveré a derrotarte en el momento correcto. Tú y yo por siempre y para siempre estamos en guerra.

Ayano corrió sin darle tiempo a cambiarse siquiera al apartamento de Yui. A estas alturas ella ya estaría despierta, así pues tocó la puerta con decisión.

Yui la abrió tras interrumpir su sesión de videojuegos matutina. Al verla, echó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Por favor no, ya tengo suficientes problemas cuidando de una loca, dos ya es imposible.

—Sí, ya lo sé — dijo Ayano entrando al apartamento. — Tú tranquila, esto es parte de lo que planeé para traer de vuelta a Toushino Kyoko.

Yui la miró curiosa.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando quisimos acercarnos a ella con el psicólogo?

—Sí, Kyoko le puso un helado de sombrero — recordó Yui irritada.

—¿Y cuando pedimos la ayuda de Nishigaki-sensei?

—Otra vez le puso un helado de sombrero — volvió a recordar Yui.

—¿Y cuando la quisimos intervenir como sus buenas amigas?

—Reclutó a la presidenta y a Ikeda-san — volvió a declarar Yui fastidiada.

Ayano asintió.

—Me lo he pensado y caí en la cuenta que si las reclutó a esas dos era porque no dijeron ni una palabra de su tontería esta. Se limitaron a acompañarnos pero no trataron de convencer a Toushino Kyoko que estaba loca. Así pues en vez de hacerlas de lado como al resto de nosotras, las hizo parte de su fantasía.

—Ya veo — dijo Yui comenzando a entender. —Tú dices que debemos de mezclarnos en la fantasía de Kyoko para sacarla desde adentro.

—Porque desde afuera es algo imposible — confirmó Ayano.

—Sugiura-san, eres una verdadera genio — dijo Yui abrazando a Ayano agradecida que pensara tanto en su querida amiga. Ahora la recuperación de Kyoko estaba más cerca que nunca.

Una vez Yui la soltó, Ayano fue por su mochila y se cambió al uniforme escolar. Finalmente le pasó unos papeles engrapados a Yui.

—Como dije me la he pasado dale que dale con mangas Maho Shoujo, así que preparé un guion para nuestro encuentro con Rum Raisin Queen. Espero no te moleste leerlo, digo, si quieres ayudarme.

Yui tomó el guion.

—Por Kyoko — declaró.

Así pues las amigas se fueron juntas a la escuela cuidándose mucho por no ser descubiertas por la demente. Tenían que planearlo bien; así pues así como se llegaron juntas, se fueron juntas también esta vez a preparar el cosplay de Yui para adaptarse al guion de Ayano. Igualmente hablaron con la profesora Nishigaki; quien sería un apoyo invaluable a la hora de luchar contra la loca de Kyoko y también aceptó a aportar la escenografía para apoyar el guión. No era un guion muy original, pero funcionaría para entrar al mundo de Kyoko. Así pues a la tarde siguiente, la ingeniosa artista Kyoko Toushino ahora Rum Raisin Queen fue en compañía de sus amigas Senshi al patrullaje de la tarde. Y otra vez Ayano salió a detenerlas en su forma de Pudding Master.

—Tienes agallas para volver a enfrentarte a nosotras, Pudding — dijo Kyoko entrando en posición de combate. — Esta vez mis Senshis y yo estamos al tanto de quien eres, así que no puedes volver a tomarme por sorpresa.

Ayano rio.

—Por favor, Rum Raisin, sabes que al igual que tú yo soy tan poderosa que puedo destruirlas a todas con una sola mano. Además no vine a luchar contra tus bobas, vine como el séquito de mi amado Dark Prince Sama.

Kyoko retrocedió y Ayano retorció su sonrisa mientras se acercaba la figura vestida de terciopelo negro y una armadura que le daba la apariencia de guerrero dragón. Dark Prince Sama, el Señor de las Tinieblas. Kyoko, ahora Rum Raisin Queen, sabía que si no tenía su poder completo no podría destruir a Dark Prince; y no lo tenía.

—Por favor, no temas, mi querida Rum Raisin — dijo Dark Prince haciendo una reverencia. — Hoy no debemos luchar, estoy sólo para declarar la guerra mi enemiga.

—Si tanto deseas mi destrucción, aquí me tienes — dijo Rum Raisin juntando todo su poder sobre el báculo de su helado. — ¿Por qué tienes que esperar? ¿O es que no eres Dark Prince?

Dark Prince se rio junto con Pudding Master.

—Por favor, ¿no que el sello de tus recuerdos se había roto por fin, mi estimada enemiga? Sabes bien que yo deseo un reto, luchar contra la chica que detesto con sus poderes completos, no con la débil versión de ahora. Además recuerda... dentro de una semana será la fecha. La fecha en donde invadí con todo al Reino de los Helados hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Recuerdas mi Princesa, cómo luchamos hasta que no quedó ningún ser vivo en la faz del Reino? Derrotarte es mi deber sagrado... pero quedará mejor si te derroto la misma noche en que te derroté en nuestra otra vida.

Kyoko apretó los puños.

—No debí dudar que eras tú desde un principio.

Las demás Senshis se miraban. ¿Qué rayos tramaba Ayano? ¿Acaso todo era un plan para traer a Kyoko de vuelta a la realidad? Esperaban que así fuera, así que comenzaron a soltar forzados gemidos de desesperación.

—Valor, mis Senshis — pidió Rum Raisin Queen, la que en un intento desesperado arrojó un envase de ron con pasas contra su gran enemigo de hacía muchos años.

El bote impactó de lleno sobre el yelmo de la armadura de Dark Prince, revelando el rostro de Yui debajo de su máscara.

—¿Yui? Es decir... ¿Yuki? — preguntó la líder de las Maho Shoujo.

Yui tomó aire. No le gustaba actuar en algo tan tonto, pero tenía que aceptarlo si así salvaba a su amiga de la locura.

—¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar, Rum Raisin Queen, por qué jamás ataqué al Príncipe Funamion en persona, siempre a través de mi fiel Pudding Master?

Kyoko estaba pálida.

—Porque... no puede ser... eres su hermano gemelo.

Pudding Master hizo una facepalm.

—No idiota, es porque Dark Prince Sama es el nombre del lado oscuro de tu querido príncipe. Piénsalo: él tan bueno, diligente, sin maldad dentro de él a pesar que era humano. Toda esa maldad se convirtió en su otro yo, el poderoso Dark Prince Sama, a quien yo le sirvo con mi corazón — dijo Ayano inclinándose ante su supuesto príncipe.

"Se está pasando" se dijo Yui, pero siguió con su papel.

—Y dentro de muy poco mi personalidad de Dark Prince tomará posesión total sobre este cuerpo, expulsando a la débil Funami Yui así como a tu Príncipe Funamion, Rum Raisin Queen. Prepárate para la maestra de las batallas pues, es el momento de la verdad.

Las dos villanas se alejaron dejando a la ingeniosa artista en la desesperación y el llanto. Cuando se hubieron alejado un par de cuadras, recuperaron la compostura.

—Espero que Nishigaki-sensei tenga listo su chisme para la otra semana — dijo Ayano.

—Conociéndola ya lo tendrá listo para ahora — dijo Yui. — Pero ahora es el momento de concentrarnos en el equipo. Chinatsu-chan y Furutani-san han accedido a ayudarnos; sólo espero que con eso y la máquina de Nishigaki-sensei sea suficiente para vencer a Kyoko.

Ayano asintió con esperanza. Creer, tenía que creer si quería que su querida Toushino Kyoko recuperara la razón.

* * *

**Una vez más he terminado otro cap, lo siento si me tardé pero la inspiración no se venía. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo me despido.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
